The Other Harlequin
by Eboney-Harlequin
Summary: Be nice, this is my first fan fiction EVER. A new detective joins the G.C.P.D., Jocylnn Fae Cuer, a very experianced individual hoping to slow down a little after her last couple of years in her occupation. Unfortuanetly this isn't the case.
1. Jack In The Box

The other Harlequin

Jack- In-The-Box ch1

Commissioner Gordon stood in front of the operating room, waiting for word from the surgeon. He looked out the grim, stormy, window and watched lightening flash across the sky. The thudded hard against the glass windows. He paced thoughtfully across the floor.

_My best detective is in the O.R. and the maniac who shot her is still out there… But something doesn't make sense… If the Joker shot her… Why would he drive her to the Hospital?_

Three weeks previous

Jocylnn Fae Cuer was finishing unpacking her boxes into her new desk and filing cabinet._ It'll be nice to relax a little_, Jocylnn smirked,_ Sure Gotham won't be no picnic… but it'll be better than the Black case_. She rubbed her wrists hidden behind long fingerless gloves.

"So you're the newbie huh?" Jocylnn turned to the two figures in the doorway. "Wow a desk and everything" The fat one whistled. "You_ must_ be a big shot"

Jocylnn sniggered "You must be Harvey Bullock…" She nodded towards the darker skinned woman "… and Rameirez, right?" She extended her hand to shake, neither took it.

"Sorry, not to be unfriendly, but we don't shake hands… cause… well…"Bullock hesitated.

"With someone we don't know will last." Rameirez spoke up.

"Oh I get it, heh heh." Jocylnn leaned against the wall casually. "Well don't worry I'm not gonna die without a fight, I've worked too hard for that."

"Right… well anyway we got a special mission for newbie!" Bullock grinned" Welcome to Gotham!"

That night…

Jocylnn sat in her squad car drawing various critters on a note pad. Her Mp3 playing Skillet loud enough to block out the police scanner. She was bored out of her skull,

_I've worked on some of the most serious cases in the world, studied the most effective fighting styles and a licensed alchemist and for what? Waiting for some druggie to stumble out of the bar and dump him in the drunk tank._

She put her feet up on the steering wheel and stared out the window.

"Special mission for you!" She mimicked as Bullock had said. "Newbie mission, pfft"

She sighed as she played with her strawberry blonde hair, in desperation for something to happen. It did.

Someone had just jumped over her car and ran across the hood of her car laughing manically followed by a big black thing. Jocylnn cussed and jumped out of the car and followed them both just barely stumbling out of her squad-car.

"Stop him! I have someone else to catch" Batman swooped over her and fled to another building. Jocylnn rolled her greenish-blue eyes and followed The Clown Prince of Psychotics into the dark alleyway. For anyone else this would be extremely stupid to try, but this wasn't her first time chasing down a psychopath. She quickly dispersed the vivid and bloody memory that entered her conscious state. She stepped into the dank alley listening for footsteps other than her own, _step, step, step. _Everything there reeked of rats; broken glass was strewn about on the pavement, or what was left of it. She watched the steam and smoke mix with the night air.

At first it seemed like it was in her head, but she quickly decided it was real when she located the source of the sound. A macabre tune filled the alley; it was like something from a demented Jack-in-the-box. She drew her gun, it wouldn't help much. Jocylnn had a no-kill policy.

"Excuse me miss, does this rag smell like Chlorophorm to you?" A hand clasped around her mouth holding a rag that, in fact did smell like Chlorophorm, trying to hold her breath she fought back which held little affect and collapsed. Her vision got blurry and then quickly faded to black.

Jocylnn woke in a small cot, recalling had happened the night before. She sat up quickly and tried to get out of bed.

THUMP! Followed by "oof!" Jocylnn had more-or-less gotten out of the bed. She looked at her ankles which had happened to be cuffed. She smirked, _how dumb does he think I am?_ As she reached down to remove the cuffs, but then a violent shock ran through her body.

"Naughty, naughty!" She looked up instinctively. "Awwww! Did oo fawl outta bed dis mornin'?" The Joker laughed, he apparently thought this was funny, somehow Jocylnn didn't see the humor. Sensing this The Joker frowned at her "whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue? You get it right?"

"Yeah, Dog of the Military, I know… somehow it just didn't take" She touched her fingers to her face then withdrew them, white face paint, figures. The Joker seemed slightly amused by this. "So when do the cuffs come off?"

"Who says they will?"

"Well I just assumed, how much fun could I be if I'm in Hand-er, ankle cuffs?"

"You'd be surprised…" He leaned his shoulder to the door frame. He smirked as she reached for the shock collar that he'd placed around her neck.

"So tell me, what are you looking for this time? Money? Information?"

The Joker walked towards her and kneeled in front her "who says I want anything?" He smiled wryly "You know, if you keep assuming this stuff people might think your, well, annoying" He grinned.

Jocylnn did a quick salute" thanks, doll you're a lifesaver"

"Well as a matter o'fact I have a client see… she seemed to think you could help me find the item-of-interest" He pulled a picture out of his waist coat pocket. Jocylnn took it and held it up in the light. It was a small gem, kind of reddish; she squinted and finally realized what it was.

"Yeah right, wild zontars couldn't make me get that for even the President himself!" She tossed the picture to the side.

"Zontars?..." He looked a little confused but then regained his composure and continued. "Well, Lust said you might say that-"

"Lust!?"

"That's the one! She and some lard-butt showed up and-"

"Gluttony! Wait their suppose to be dead-"

Another shock vibrated thought her body, her eye sight went hazy and she smelt her hair start to smolder. "The other thing that's real irritating is when people interrupt other people in mid-thought. As I was saying, they said you might say that so they gave me this." He pulled out a small heart shaped locket. Jocylnns eyes widened, she reached out to touch it but The Joker pulled back out of her reach. "Tsk tsk, mustn't touch… hmm I wonder what's inside…"

"NO! Please don't… its blood and if it spills out I'll never see my sister again!"

The Joker looked at her curiously, and scoffed" What! I'm sorry but I believe you've gone a bit batty! You should see someone about these hallucinations" His Shoulders shook, he barely could keep it together as he said his last few words. Quickly he collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

Jocylnn seized the opportunity and kicked the shock-collar control out of hand and broke the ankle cuffs, naturally they were fake-gag cuffs. She jumped to her feet and crashed through the door. From what she could tell they were in an old theater, late 60's comedy club. On a table to her right were two hench-clowns going through her things previously in her squad-car. She did a running jump, something from an old action-movie she saw, slid across the table and grabbed her purse. Immediately the hench-clowns chased after her, the door was about a foot in front of her.

A hand reached out and grabbed her collar; instinctively she swung behind her and hit the goon square in the jaw. "First rule in hand-to-hand combat bub, do not block with face!" The other one brought out a pocket knife; Jocylnn turned on her heels and kicked it out of his hand another reach from behind her and an arm around her neck. Jocylnn bit hard he fell backwards and swore a blue-streak. She picked up a wooden plank from the broken up floor; her adrenaline was pumping now, unfortunately there was a distinctive click behind.

"Hmmmm… kids these days, always bringing sticks to gun fights" Her pistol in the hands on this sick-puppy was now two centimeters from her skull. "I was shocked to see her out of bullets Detective."

Jocylnn raised her hands in surrender "Yeah, I never load it. It just makes me look cool"

"Well that's stupid!" He smirked and suppressed another spasmodic laugh. "I mean your suppose to protect the public right?"

"Yeah _all_ of it" There was a silence between them. "Alright, where are they keeping the philosophers stone?"

"I figured you'd come around kiddo!" The Joker lowered the gun and put his arm around her non-chalauntly. "Right this way"

Mean while back at G.C.P.D….

"Still nothing from Jocylnn?" Gordon was staring out the window of his office.

"I'm sorry sir, I know how much this meant to you" Rameirez replied. "No, we can't find her anywhere" She shifted her weight nervously from leg to leg.

Gordon watched a shadow cross the buildings on the other side of the street. "Thank you, but now I'd like a minute to think this over"

Rameirez, understanding what he meant, left the room with out another word. Gordon crossed over to a chair at his desk.

"Why do these things happen? How is it that no matter what good we try to push into this world we end up suffering for it?" Gordon put his face in his hands and sighed.

"This isn't your fault Gordon" Batman stood next to the freshly opened window. "I'm sure where ever Cuer is she is alive; did you read up on her background?"

"Of course, I have a feeling you found something" Gordon rubbed his temple and looked up with a sort of weight in his eyes.

"Yes, you know she worked as an Alchemist in Amestria at the end of the war there, well there are some records about a being called a homunculus, I believe I ran into one the other night." Gordon stared blankly at The Dark Knight "He could change his shape into anything, he left a few marks unfortunately… but he wouldn't kill me."

"So what do you think this means?"

"Well… I think he was using the Joker to get something, I don't know what, but if we don't find out soon…"

Gordon stood up grudgingly "Then what I do?" his voice quivered "You're not giving me enough information" Anger boiled under his words " There is a life out there hanging by a thread at the most and we don't even know what we're looking for!" His fist hit his desk. "God, I've been on this force for more years than I'd like to have been. Where do we go from here?" Desperation slowly consumed his fury "What are we looking for?"

"Hope" Gordon looked up but he was gone.

…

Jocylnn looked up from the blue prints shoved in front of her. "The Gotham City Safe? That's like the biggest, baddest holding station known to man!" She threw up her hands in frustration "The security there is a hundred times worse than Alcatraz! We might as well try brain surgery on a Jellyfish" She pushed the papers off to the side.

"Well lucky for you, I got a guy" He passed a business card over to Jocylnn. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Do we _have _to?"

"See you're the kind of person I'd love to just… throw over the side of a bridge like a sack of kittens" The Joker grinned and turned to his goons "Saddle up boys, We're taking a trip to the Iceberg Lounge!"


	2. The Iceberg Lounge

The Iceberg Lounge ch2

Jocylnn had her feet up on the leather seat and leaned up against the window. The four of them crammed into a purple convertible; Hench-clowns driving or in the passengers seat, The Joker and Jocylnn in the back. Jocylnn had tuned into her music trying to block out any negative thoughts that may enter. The Joker eased back and put his feet up on the head of the seat in front of him arms behind his head. He took a sideways glance at Jocylnn

"So… Do ya know how to kill a blonde?"

She sighed and took out her ear-buds. "How?"

He smirked and delivered the punch-line. "You put a scratch-and-sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool!" He had a satisfied smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Jocylnn returned the smile wryly as she ran her fingers through her hair "Oh? Well what do you do if you a blonde throws a grenade at you?"

The Joker paused "I'm not sure I like the direction you're taking this…"

"Pull the pin and throw it back." They both relaxed and sniggered a little.

"Here you may want to clean up, we're going somewhere with class" The Joker handed her a rag, she took it and glanced at the rear-view mirror. She had White clown make-up on, a pink puppy nose, whiskers, and a black spot around her left eye.

"Oh you're a _scream_" She mopped up the make-up with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

When she heard no witty reply she looked quickly.

He was looking at her Mp3 "hmmm… Christian Screamo huh? Like death gospel I guess"

Jocylnn snatched it back "I guess"

"Wow, touchy much?" Silence "So, not that I care, but what does this…" He pulled the necklace from his vest "…have to do with your sister… from what I hear she's long gone"

Jocylnns face paled and her eyes stayed on the locket as it swayed right to left. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Kind of a weird question to ask _me_…"

"Can you?"

"Sure…"

"Well so can I! Gimme the locket and we'll talk" She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Hey now wait a minute-"

"We're here boss" The car pulled up behind a fairly large building.

The Joker put back the necklace into his vest pocket "I'll just hold onto this then"

The two of them walked into a very sleek club. It was built around an Ice habitat for seals and penguins. They were seated at a table built up like ice cubes; the napkin holder was two opposing penguins with a blue tint to the glass. A waiter appeared and asked in monotone, "May I take your order?"

"Well no, but I'd like an order of Shrimp, garlic sticks and to drink… hmmm" The waiter rolled his eyes like he had heard that one before while The Joker looked over the wines list, "You know what? Just pick something from 1964, that must've been a good year right Jocy?" Jocylnn looked up and the waiter watched confused as to why her she was accompanied by, well, The Joker.

"I wouldn't know, but heck, why not?"

"Atta girl!" The Joker handed the menu to the waiter and grinned.

"And, you er- miss?"

Jocylnn reviewed the menu then replied "Yeah, I'll have Dr. Pepper and a hamburger, well done and emphasis on the no-cheese."

"Of coarse then, we'll be-"

"Oh and Jacque, we'd like to speak to the owner, know what I mean?" The Joker waved at the balcony, Jocylnn squinted and saw a pudgy man in a tux and top hat. The man disappeared from sight waddling slowly to the back of the veranda.

Their food arrived about the same time Penguin did carrying his trusty umbrella. "I see time off from Arkham has… served you well" He frowned as he looked over at Jocylnn "You brought _her_?!"

"Well yeah…" The Joker followed Penguins gaze to a smug Jocylnn waving her fingers at the both of them.

"Hiya Pengy! Miss me?" She crossed her arms and grinned. "I had to investigate his lil' club a couple times awhile back, landed him some time in the slammer, one time he was dealing with a mafia from Hong-Kong and in the process of-"

"Yes, well anyway" Penguin snapped his fingers and a tall buff security guard brought over a brief case and a cigar. "I have the information you'll need to get in" He lit the cigar in his fat sausages and inhaled.

"Still into cigars huh? I would've thought you had learned your lesson by now, especially after the fiasco with Scagart." Jocylnn pursed her lips trying to conceal her delight of exploiting his dirty little secrets. "Didn't Batman catch you that time?"

Penguin exhaled a cloud of smoke in her direction "Joker I really wish you would keep your women under control."

"Care to repeat that comment slime ball?!" Jocylnn rose to her feet, her nails clawed the table.

Penguin looked over at the security guard and he reached for the case again, taking this as a hint The Joker quickly grasped Jocylnns arm "Jocylnn, sit down" She rubbed her wrists a little.

Jocylnn gritted her teeth and reluctantly took a seat again.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Penguin adjusted his eye glass and hat. "Just takes a little practice."

"Easy for you to say, I have a minor in butt-kicking not butt-_kissing_" Jocylnn pouted quietly, but loud enough for Penguin to hear.

"How did you two crazy kids meet again?"

Jocylnn started to answer something along the lines of "The S.O.B. practically hit me over the head with a club!" But the Joker quickly intercepted with "I needed someone with a background who knew something about the object of interest"

"Well as entertaining as this is, we really must be going" He stood The Penguin rose as well.

"Wait, now you both know there's no such thing as free lunch…"

"Yoink!" Jocylnn nabbed the brief case "How 'bout we take the case and I fly you the bird!" As she did so she kicked over the table for good measure _I've always wanted to do that! _The rest of the guests got up quickly and headed in all directions. Joker and Jocylnn headed for the exit in the flurry of chaos while Penguin shouted angry commands to his security team.

A couple gunshots went off, "I knew I'd like you!" The Joker laughed loudly which turned a couple heads while another group of lackeys approached them.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him to a back door.

The Joker pulled out a small grenade and held it up for everyone to see. "Let's not lose our heads!" Suddenly and not surprisingly everyone stopped moving. "Lovely place Ozzie, but it's a tad too fishy for my taste" He hooted at this and continued out the door. He noted to the side at Jocylnn "Oh, and it was chlorophorm"

The drive home was pretty quiet for the first ten minutes until…

"You owe me"

Jocylnn, who had managed to compress her entire body into the right back seat of the car, raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess I'll file that with the theory of evolution and the world is flat concepts"

The Joker scowled and his tone of voice changed to 'Don't be a jerk' tone "I'm not kidding,"_ gee, that's a first_ "if it wasn't for me-"

"I wouldn't be in this mess now would I?" clearly not intimidated.

"Stop interrupting me! Besides that was the most fun you ever had"

"How would you know? If you knew-"

"It was written all over your face!" His face sort of broke into its natural insane giddiness. "You're not that complicated sweetie!" Jocylnn threw in her music again "Don't ignore me, you just know I'm right"

Despite her best efforts to ignore his words through lip-syncing she knew that they were probably true. "Alright fine, what do you want me to say?"

The Joker pulled out the locket one more time, _it's a trap, _and he smiled with satisfaction.

"You're absolutely obsessed with me aren't you?" Joclynn returned his smile as his crumbled for just a split second.

"Well yeah just like the rest of my victims" He winked.

Jocylnn froze, not from disgust, but she could've sworn he looked like… Then it was gone.

The Joker was taken a back by her reaction despite its short effect "You flinched"

"W-well… I… my sister and I were walking home in this blizzard from school one day" Jocylnn braced her self for the impact; this wasn't an easy story to tell. "My brothers older friend, drove up and asked if we wanted a ride, so naturally being the naïve thirteen-year-old I was, I dragged my frozen self and my sisters into the van. Two of his buddies however were hiding in the back and as we sat down they knocked us out. Not really sure how, but I woke up in a dingy old warehouse. My brother had belonged to some sort of demonic cult and we were human sacrifices. Luckily, someone called the police about 'strange going ons' and I was saved." Jocylnn removed her gloves and which revealed ugly, deep, scars in the shape of satanic symbols. "my sister wasn't so fortunate" Her gaze returned to the window.

The rest of the trip would've been quiet except she could hear The Jokers light smirks and hysterics.


	3. Flash Back Part1

Flash back one Ch3

"_**No Jocy! I don't wanna go!" Lucy pulled at her sisters' coat desperately.**_

"_**Lucy if you don't get into that car right now I'm gonna leave you out here in the cold!" Jocylnn pulled her hood over her face to shield it from huge flakes of ice piercing her skin.**_

"_**No! Please-"Lucy looked up with her perfect eyes, she sniffed to hold back tears.**_

"_**Get in you little brat!" Jocylnn pulled Lucy into the van and closed the door. "Thanks again Brett"A fist hit the top of her head, her vision grew hazy but she could see the blood pour out the top of her sisters scalp and hear her high pitched screams.**_

_**Black**_

…

_**More screams and desperate pleas, not all of them were hers, on and off sometimes only in her head. After hours of excruciating pain she stopped hearing her sister, the air wreaked with blood and rotting flesh. A low pitched chanting filled the echoing space. Jocylnns entire body shook with fear sweat and more pain. When the blind-fold came off she saw her brother, Chase, he was holding a knife in his hands. A black shrouded any familiar a red pentagram hung around his neck solemnly, he climbed a few steps to reach her from the cross she was nailed to.**_

"_**Please, no…" Jocylnn was barely breathing, Chase was now at her height and to was now chanting something in her ear as a whisper. "I love you" She choked out as blood ran down the sides of her lips.**_

"_**You LIE!" Chase whispered fiercely and he plunged the knife into her left arm carving out symbols and then the same to her right arm.**_

"_**KILL THAT SOW!" Screamed one of the members of the congregation.**_

_**As Chase finished up the second arm he turned to the crowd and screamed something back to them. He pushed his lips and drank from her wounds. "Teelah! Take her!"**_

_**Jocylnn felt her consciousness spin out of control, what was happening? Her vision started swimming again; a green light started filling the room. More screaming, but it was from the caucus. She began lifting from the cross; a growl was released from her throat. Suddenly she felt like she was in the back seat of her own bodies' control. Jocylnn fell to the podium and roared. **_**What's going on? Somebody help! I can't stop! **_**Fangs protruded**__**lips and leather black wings sort of topped with white feathers lifted her high above the ground. The floor had another bloody pentagram on it with scattered bones at each point. A roar bellowed and shook the walls. Many of the cult members had left or were in the process of, but Chase and a few others had taken up arms. Brave but terrified of the beast they had resurrected. **_**STOP!**_** Jocylnn was pleading with the monster, but they had let it out of the closet where it was hiding. It swooped down and plucked off two or three of the remaining Satanists. Finally it came down to Chase; a massive claw swiped his face. Thin red lines cut diagonally across his head. As he fell to the floor light and sirens filled the warehouse, and the beast faded.**_

_**Black**_

…

_**Jocylnn woke to doctors rushing her into the emergency, from what she could tell she was wearing a bloodied wedding gown. The surgeon put a mask over her mouth and nose.**_

"_**Kid, all I know is that someone up there must really love you"**_

_**Black**_

_**A few months later…**_

_**Her mother had fallen into a deep depression at the loss of both her oldest son and youngest daughter. She had multiple depression medications and even more shrinks. While her father had taken a much different approach, he would consult his bartender over a couple shots of Bloody Maries. Jocylnn, simply never spoke, smiled or anything showing emotion, she was empty.**_

_**One night her father returned home a little 'under the weather' as her mother had put it. She at the moment was crying on the couch.**_

"_**Owh Shhut uwp lady!" Her father wobbled in the room. "No bawdy cares no more" He took another swig and looked around the living room; Jocylnn had quietly been reading on the love seat next to the couch and television. "Clean this place up you whores!" He ordered. His wife still remained sobbing on the couch, "I said get up!" He smashed his bottle on her head and she fell to the floor. He began raining fists down on her until he realized she wasn't breathing, he had killed her.**_

_**Jocylnn began to slide out of the chair and sneak to the phone, "eh? Where do you think you're going?" He reached out for her but she sprinted up the stairs. She slammed the door of the closet and searched for something to defend herself with.**_

_**Her fathers footsteps grew closer, she found something cold and metallic. It was a pistol, her hands quivered with despair, the door wrenched open. Jocylnn aimed quickly and shot, her fathers corpse stumbled and fell down the stairs, dead but he's been like that for months.**_

_**The police arrived at her house about five minutes after she called.**_

"_**Hello, my name is Officer Jim Gordon, I'm going to try to help you, but in the end it's up to you" they watched as the paramedics carry the bodies into the ambulance. "Don't lose hope" His phone rang, he answered "Gordon" Gordons face grew pale "I'll be right there. Jocylnn you'll have to follow Officer Kuntz, she'll put you in good hands" **_

_**The Officer approached smiling and held out her hand. Jocylnn watched her, but didn't take her hand. She looked at Gordon "I'm sorry I gotta go, the Waynes have just been shot"**_


	4. Falling Apart

Falling apart Ch4

Batman eyed the police cars surrounding The Iceberg lounge, Oswald Cobblepot was ranting maliciously about the ferocious attack he had received from the Crown Prince of Crime and his newest accomplice Detective Jocylnn Fae Cuer. Batman rolled his eyes, he watched one of the policeman taking notes from the 'victim', the pad had a drawing with a hangman surrounded by flies. He swooped down to the nearby alley, it stank with fish and wet cat smell. As it turns out he wasn't alone.

"Well, If it isn't the caped-clod himself" A snigger bounced around chasing the voice by the tail. Batman whirled around on his heels; a dark figure crouched on the top of the neighboring building just barely out-lined by the moonlight. "Here we are Batman"

The figure leaped from different window sills and fire escapes. Finally a face appeared in the dim street light. "I know you, you're from Amestria. What do you want from Joker?"

"Hmm, well as it turns out your little clown friend is just a pawn, it's the _other_ one father has a bone to pick with." The Homunculus grimaced at the mention of Jocylnn. "My name's Envy, and we have a message…"He cleared his throat "Stay out of the way you insect," Envy spoke in a monotone-reading-from-a-script-tone "your city is ours give up, it's over" Envy smiled revealing perfect white teeth "Ya know, I really hate your type… so pathetic. Even still revered as 'the crown creation'" Air quotes. "But really nothing more than a loony in a rodent costume and a geezer in need of a long retirement" He started back into the darkness.

Batman gritted his teeth, "Come back you slime!"

Envy stopped "Do you hate me Bruce? Yes I know…" He turned but his features changed. "…as a matter o'fact I'm what made you the success you are today!" Envys face had twisted into the gang member from nearly fifteen years ago, a face he hadn't seen since his parents died.

Suddenly Batman wasn't there anymore, it was Bruce Wayne. He was alone with nothing but rage clawing at the cage he had locked it up in when he was thirteen. Before he could think it through he lunged at Envy, he punched harder then he would've let himself. No matter what he did, Envy didn't seem hurt. Out of breath he paused "Fight back!"

Envy wiped his mouth removing any blood that had spilled, and stood at full height. "Why? We both know you can't win" He laughed.

Batman threw some more punches landing on his jaw stomach and the base of his neck.

Envy fell to the ground laughing, "See?"

It was quiet, Envy looked to see Batman calm and in control again. "No, it's us, humanity, that's winning. That is why you hate me and anyone who stands up for good." He grabbed Envy by his throat. "It's the light, which shines to bright for the darkness, that compels you to kill, steal and destroy. Because there is something that you cannot defeat…" Envy abruptly stopped grinning. "…and now I have you and no one will save you" Shadows grew and crept up the side of the building.

"Batman, I believe you just slipped up" Envy swung a concrete fist that sent the bat flying into the opposite wall. He stepped over his limp body, his arm transformed into a huge lance, Envy plunged it into his chest.

"ENVY!" As Batmans consciousness slowly slipped away the shrill female voice shot out from the shadows "Father said not to kill this one"

"Yeah, Father doesn't have to know…"

The argument continued, but The Dark Knight slowly fell into oblivion.

Black

Bruce Wayne awoke in his room, he examined his chest, nothing. _Was it all just a dream?_

"Good morning sir, rough night" Alfred entered the room with a tray full of breakfast.

"So, it wasn't a nightmare" Bruce picked up the fork as he dug into his fresh waffles and strawberries.

"That's what I want to know Master Bruce" He nodded to a small leather bound book on the nightstand. Wayne put down his food and retrieved the small book and opened it to the book marked page at the top it read.

_**Bruce Wanye lived; despite the cruel beating received the night before, he awoke the next morning in bed…**_

Bruce flipped to the cover and read the title aloud "Book of Histories"

Jocylnn woke up four hours later in a small cot; she stared at the green ceiling holding her hand up above her face. She retracted and attracted her claws slowly._ I'm soooooo sorry Luc… _Over the years she had learned to control her Lycanthropy but once in-a- millennia it got the best of her. She sat up and noted her surroundings; the room probably used to be an old dressing room. Aside from the cot there was a mirror, sink, wardrobe and a couple of different posters on the walls… and ceiling. A huge Joker poster hung right above where she was sleeping. Jocylnn shot up out of bed, after ripping off the portrait from the ceiling she regained her composure she pushed open the door to the slightly-remodeled lobby. In the center sat a table, three chairs containing her favorite freaks and a small kitchen. Jocylnn pulled up a chair that had been thrown across the lobby previously.

The Joker peered over his newspaper he happened to be reading upside-down "Wow you look like hell"

"Huh, that's funny, I feel like boiled crap" Jocylnn laid her head on the table. "So what's the plan today?"

"Plan? HA! Now _that's_ funny" He returned to reading his paper, Jocylnn groaned. The Joker looked up again and asked "Actually that reminds me, what's for breakfast?"

"What?" Jocylnn looked up in disbelief.

"You heard me, I'll take some eggs and pancakes"

The two hench-clowns ordered "Pancakes for me too!"

"What about crepes?"

Jocylnn sat up slowly rolling her back, her tangled hair fell across her face like a blonde version of _The Grudge_. "Pardon? I don't think chef was in my job description"

The Joker set down the paper and gazed at her with mischievous essence. "You're an alchemist _right_? Just zap us up some breaky"

"I specialize in energy, unless you want a couple of high-watt light bulbs you're screwed" Jocylnn leaned back in her chair and let Joker ponder this.

"…So… Do it the old fashion way"

Jocylnn stood "Fine" simply fine and she walked into the kitchen, she came back out with the food and slid it over to its hungry consumer. The hench-clowns dug in and stuffed their faces with an incredible speed. The Joker mused over his meal; finally Jocylnn spoke up "What? Did his majesty change his mind?"

"To be honest" He looked up at her distantly "I just remembered something...I think"

"Izzat so?" She looked meticulously over her nails trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach.

"You think I'm lying?!" The Joker demanded.

"It wouldn't be a first boss" a hench-clown said in between bites.

"Shut up nobody asked you!" He spat back.

"No Joker, I just think…"

"Oh NO! I see how it is!" The Joker got up and crossed to the other side of the table. "I may be insane but I'm not crazy! And I'm not gonna take B.S. from you either!" He grabbed her by her collar.

"So you think just cause you're all big and bad that you can just push me around and intimidate me huh?" The truth was she was very intimidated, but she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that. "Well I got news for you!" A volt of electricity penetrated his body and threw him backwards into a pile of boxes and gag material. "NOT gonna happen!"

The Joker picked himself up slowly, he was in pain, and stood wavering a little. Jocylnn had expected either rage or possibly hysterics; instead he surprised her with a look of complete and utter wonder.

"Heh, that was… shocking" He chuckled a little his voice cracked some what.

Jocylnn shook her head and let another smile play across her lips "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Fine, we'll do this your way" He straitened up and walked confidently to her then wrapped her in his arms,_ oh Jesus! Help!_ "I'm _so_ sorry darling" As he looked at her and batted his eyelashes "Lets kiss and make up!"

Jocylnn pulled away "I'm sorry I would, but I might throw up on you"

"Sheesh, your loss" He shrugged and walked into his room.

Jocylnn looked over at the hench-clowns, they seemed to have shrunken away in horror. "Gee, I've never seen anything like that with the boss before, at least not like _that_"

The second one started making kissy noises, Jocylnn quickly fired back "Shut up nobody asked you!" She had given them _the death stare_, cueing them to back off.

"Jocylnn! C'mere, we've got to discuss our break-in at G.C.S.!" Jocylnn followed Jokers voice into his room ignoring the sniggers behind her.

She entered the room observing the highly decorated walls, ceiling and floor. Everything was covered in newspapers and blue prints. Clearly he had been editing them in his spare time; most of them were smothered by side comments, scribbles and smiley faces. At one end of the room sat a writing desk with the brief case from the other night, She sat down at one of the chairs at the desk.

The chair on the other side swiveled around, The Joker put up his feet and gestured towards the brief case. "Well? Are you going to open it or not?"

"I was…" Jocylnn crossed her legs and watched the case carefully. She started rubbing her wrists again "…But I remembered something awhile back in training… These things are sixty-seven percent of the time rigged, unless we have a way to know whether or not-"

"Blah, blah, blah! You know that statistics are made up on the spot fourteen percent of the time right?" Joker scoffed.

"Alrighty then, _you_ open it!" She pushed it over to him and crossed her arms.

Nothing happened; finally Joker sighed and opened up the case "You and your procedures… look nothing!" He flipped the case around revealing a bunch of neatly stacked papers and a pair of I.D. cards.

Jocylnn picked up the first and examined it skeptically "Phoebe Van Truska, wow I'm twenty-one, have a masters in Physical Therapy, and a minor in Art… what a load of crap." She giggled a little and placed it to one side. "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm a security guard, Keith something…"He smirked "I know this guy, I broke his nose last time he was at Arkham!" He laughed violently "This poor bastard was transferred to G.C.S. after Dr. Arkham told he wasn't cut out for this job!"

"So these people are associated with G.C.S. huh?"

"He was knocked out cold for the next ten minutes! Ha! Ha! From what I remember he was a light-weight too! Me and some of the other inmates slipped him a little bit too much Budweiser and next thing you know he's stumbling around the hallways yelling out-"

"Wow that's fascinating, really it is, but being that I don't want to get thrown into the pokey for attempting to steal something I didn't even want to in the first place…" Jocylnn rubbed her wrists, and groaned something about it being to early for this.

"You're just a constant pessimistic bitch huh?" He remarked obviously irritated by her lack of interest.

Joclynn grinned "more than you want to know doll face"

He raised an eyebrow but let it go and continued "I don't know, it was in the case so I'm assuming…" Jocylnn coughed and repressed a smirk. "What?"

"It's really annoying when you assume these things"

"Shut up, you're really not that funny _dearest_"

"I'm just saying that we…you shouldn't be so quick trust Penguin… this whole thing sounds messed up and rigged"

"Pfft, please give me some more credit than that. I know these plans are rigged and that's why I asked specifically for them." He dug out a couple of blue prints. "Look, he says we should go through this hallway here…" He pointed to a narrow corridor on the eastern side of the building. "But _my _sources tell me…" From one of the desk compartments he pulled out another blueprint. "…that it doesn't even exist."

He laid them out in front of her, examining them both carefully she inquired "So why even ask for them in the first place?"

"Well that's the gag isn't it?" He chuckled like he told himself an inside joke "Telling the truth from the lies"

_Story of my life_, Jocylnn examined the following blue prints. "I get it…"

Jocylnn watched Joker sort through the others papers and blueprints "Penguin must've thought that you most of the details here so he added them in to be more or less convincing… but seeing as you didn't have that in the first place they were more helpful than misleading, and you having done multiple… um… schemes with him, you know his psyche well enough to tell when he's lying."

The Joker paused to process this "Yup, brilliant Sherlock. You're a credit to society a true, blue genius for sure"

"That still leaves one problem… who's got it in for us? I seriously doubt Penguin got this information first hand."

"That's why I never trust anyone... but even if we are set up, who cares?! We always have plan B"

"Plan B?"

Joker made a gun with his fingers and aimed at a Batman newspaper article on the wall "Blow up and/or shoot anything that gets in our way" A grinned grew on his face wildly, he laughed suddenly and spasmodically. As contagious as a cold in first grade, Jocylnn joined in softly.

"I still don't get it" After regaining control The Joker continued with a new train of thought. "The locket of blood right… that's suppose to bring your sister back?"

Jocylnn hesitated to reply "No… it's complicated…"

"So simplify it"

"Do you remember the Raison Strain?"


	5. Flash Back part two

Flash back part 2 Ch5

_**Jocylnn is eighteen she has been in five different foster homes, she now resides with a single Pastor Kaleb, his late wife had died while in child labor along with his daughter, he had a small church and ministers in the rough parts of Metropolis. When Jocylnn had come to him she had attempted two suicides and was addicted to heroine, she also had a criminal record. Kaleb had ministered to her by getting her into martial arts. Jocylnn had learned to focus her anger and sorrow into self-defense, an essential in Metropolis. Although she wasn't completely sold-out on Christ, the drugs and depression subsided. She had finally found someone to trust and belong to.**_

_**2:45pm Metropolis High School for Science and Theatre**_

"_**Jocy! The bell rang, it's time to go" Jocylnn peered over her chemistry notes.**_

"_**Oh, Thanks Jack…"The light bounced off the test tubes making the small science room brighter than Jocylnn would have preferred. She put away her things and walked out the door with her lab partner.**_

"_**Did you hear about the kook who says the Raison vaccine is gonna wipe out the entire population of our planet" He laughed, and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. Jack was an unusual character, his thin frame and shorter hair cut made him the classic under-dog, not particularly geeky it was his love for science and math that put him over the edge of the Dork-A-Meter. They had met in a theatre class; Jocylnn was, at the time, gothic creepy chick, while he was the 'Bill Nye the Science guy' impersonator. The two of them had been paired up to do an expression exercise as Mr. Gabriel put it. Over time they both became acquaintances and could stand each other long enough to get through Acting 101. It was when Jocylnn saw some of the football team picking on Jack that she had really offered to get to know him, itching to try out some of her newest kicks she eagerly jumped into the action giving the quarter-back a black eye.**_

"_**Pretty crazy, it would really suck if he was right though…"**_

"_**Sure, but the man says that white bats from the future told him, I mean c'mon!"**_

"_**I guess…"Jocylnn shivered mentally "Hey, how did your interview with the Gotham Chemical plant go?"**_

"_**They said I was a shoe-in, but nothings written in stone." Jack shrugged "Which is Big- Ass-Employer for get outta here kiddo and get a diploma" They each laughed loudly as other students watched the pair walk down the hall, "Have you found anything yet?"**_

"_**Oh sure, Everyone is just dying to employ little miss juvenile, the last place I went took one look at my record and called security" She sighed "but you reap what you sow as Kaleb says"**_

"_**You'll find something" Jack replied reassuringly, he smiled warmly and winked "Where are you going after school?"**_

"_**Da-, Kaleb is ministering down town again, I'll catch a bus to 207**__**th**__** and pass out religious tracks after the sermon"**_

"_**I've got a date with Addison" He grinned, Addison had been his girlfriend since Jocylnn told Jack to 'man-up' and find a girl since they had no interest in dating each other. "We're going to a seafood place"**_

"_**Oh, well have fun!" They parted ways, he went to find his car and she to her bus. It was just an everyday, nothing special conversation. Finally Jocylnn had her life was on track.**_

_**An hour and a half later…**_

_**Jocylnn followed her foster fathers directions to the red-center he was teaching at. She was a block away when she heard a fight breaking out, it sounded like it was going to get ugly. Jocylnn turned around hoping to get to the diner she passed to use their phone but then she heard Kalebs voice.**_

"_**Please, this isn't worth your time, turn the other cheek…" Jocylnn panicked **_Oh god, you idiot get out of there before you get shot.__

_**Another voice screamed a couple of insults and there was more shouting. Jocylnn froze unsure of what to do, **_I can't leave him, but if I get shot than what good am I –_** She heard gun fire, silence. Jocylnn sprinted over to the scene, most of the gang members had left just three remained stunned at the cold corpse in front of them. She hurried over and knelt beside Kaleb.**_

"_**No, no c'mon Kaleb get up" She brought her hands to his face "Please dad, daddy wake up" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry I-I didn't think he would get in the way" Jocylnn turned around and saw a tall buff white kid; he was holding a shot gun in his hand. "He was your father?"**_

_**Jocylnn stood up slowly letting a warm hurt grow furiously into rage. "Yeah, yeah he was… and you shot him." She walked towards him speaking in a low soft voice "You killed him" She now stood three inches from him. "What did you want from them any way?" She slid her hand up and down his neck. "Drugs? Money? Women? Or D all of the above?"**_

"_**Well…" He eyed her suspiciously, the other lackeys watched her carefully.**_

_**She clenched his throat letting nails dig into his skin. "Well, that's all you can say? Baby, I'm sorry but 'Well' just isn't gonna cut it" She threw him over to the side and released a low animal like growl. She could feel fangs and claws extending, at this point she couldn't care less. The two other punks had disappeared and the crook lay bleeding on the ground trembling and trying to crawl away. Jocylnn walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his neck.**_

_**He began blubbering something about mercy which gave Jocy a case of the giggles, the smell of tears filled her nose and triggered something dark and cruel hiding within her. "I-I didn't know, I wasn-"**_

"_**What's your name?" Her tongue shot of and licked her fangs.**_

_**He blubbered a little more, Jocylnn shook him a little which turned out to be a lot because his nose started to bleed somewhat.**_

"_**I asked you what your name is you pig!"**_

"_**Daniel" Finally he choked out.**_

"_**Hmm… Dan, Daniel" She lowered him so she could see eye-to-eye with him. "Danny-boy you are one sick puppy" She slammed him against another wall. "We had a dog once too, his name was Halo. On day he got hit by a car…" She picked up the hand gun from the bloodied cement and toyed with it as in deep thought. "So daddy shot him"**_

_**She held the gun up to his face and pulled the trigger. As he slumped to the ground she turned and gazed at the slowly growing puddle of blood. The image was distorted slightly but she could make out faint features. Fangs and claws obviously but her muscles had become more defined, and her cheek bones as well. She was beautifully horrifying, a gothic piece of art. Flexing her wings which she could see fully for the first time, she thought to herself **_tragically beautiful, or beautifully tragic? _**She grinned maliciously, **__**Wicked**__** was her first and favorite musical.**_

_**Sirens sounded about a block away and K-9 units neared ever closer, a fear entered Jocylnns brain like a parasite, in panic she fled the scene flying higher and higher above the buildings. The breeze filled her hair and freed her from the troubles below her, her flight seemed a little awkward but she took to it like as if she had been waiting for her entire life.**_

_**Night quickly conquered the day as it did Jocylnns strength. Although her flight had been much better than expected, her landing hadn't quite been so perfect. The ground was a lot harder than Jocylnn would've wanted as her body slammed into it throwing up dirt and occasional plants. Weakly picking herself up she laughed softly, she looked around. She was some where outside of Metropolis maybe the campgrounds North from the down town area. Jocylnn leaned up against a tree and puked, the motion sickness and reality had just set in.**_ Oh my god, I just killed someone… again._** She lifted her head up to see the stars. **_I'm alone. What am I going to do? Kaleb's gone now… I can be charged as an adult now I'll have to do time, how did this happen?_** Stupid question, she knew the answer, but she didn't feel like answering anyway. As for what she was going to do next, she was clueless.**_

"_**Bravo, I wasn't sure you could do it again" Her eyes feebly fell on a thin figure pressed against a tree, he stepped into the faint**__** moonlight. He was a taller than her by about a foot, he had dark long hair with a sort of greenish tint, spiky like long needles.**_

_**He had a weird tattoo on his thigh, a thorny circle that turned into a dragon. "Like it?" Jocylnn realized how obvious her 'observing' was and blushed faintly. "I'm Envy" He held out his hand, but Jocylnn was still bent over and gagging slightly so he pulled back and dropped his hand back to his side. "We've been watching you for awhile now Jocylnn. Me and the rest of the gang, but you'll meet them later."**_

_**He crossed over to her and and knelt down next to her avoiding the mess the seeped inti the ground. As the dizziness wore off Jocylnn stood strait and walked away from the mess. "What makes you think I'm gonna get involved in whatever crap you're offering me"**_

"_**Well, Where else are you going to go, you have no relatives, no friends to take you in. Jocylnn, you're royally screwed" He got up and followed her. "Besides, don't you want to avenge Kaleb? Continue his work in making the world a better place?"**_

_**This caught Jocylnns attention, "How long have you been watching me?"**_

"_**Long enough to know what you did to your own sister and brother." Another flash of pain shot through her heart. "You should feel lucky, we're offering a chance to redeem yourself. You should be burning in Hell right now." A hint of heavy loathing filled his voice.**_

_**Courage and adrenaline left her in the dark as she tried to defend herself "That wasn't my fault!" As the words left her mouth she knew they were a mistake.**_

"_**Oh it wasn't? Weren't you the one who made Lucy go into the van? What about your brother, you slit his throat without a second thought. You could've run, but no, you killed him. Not to mention your father..."**_

"_**Shut up!" Envys condemnation pounded her mercilessly as she struggled to find a way to clear her slate. A light at the end of the tunnel, anything. It wasn't there, there just wasn't a way. "What do you want me to do?"**_

_**A grinned spread across Envys face "Follow me, we'll turn this world upside down"**_


End file.
